Should've Known
by underarrest39
Summary: Post ep. Suite Sorrow fic. a litle late but couldn't resist to make a fluff out of it! hope you enojoy!


**Post ep for Suite Sorrow **

**Should've Known **

Bobby Goren was sitting at his desk with his face in his hands. After Julie Turner pulled her dad into the other room without surveillance cameras in sight, he didn't realize she was going to be so out of control. His partner Alex Eames was watching him from the coffee maker. She felt sorry and really wanted to comfort him. He was really angry at himself for not knowing what Julie was going to do. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was around five o'clock. Her stomach growled hungrily. She sighed and brought over Bobby's coffee to him. He looked up and gave a weak smile. She set her own coffee down on her table.

"Thank you," he said, quietly. An awkward silence formed over them, they're usually had some silences but not as deadly as this one. Alex kept studying her partner, she could tell he was frustrated and looked like he was about to scream.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him, firmly.

"It was," he answered, angrily.

"How were you supposed to know that she was going to kill him? No one saw that coming," she whispered to him. He looked up and stared at her.

"Her anger. We knew every time she got angry she killed," he explained to her and put his hands over his face. She studied him for a couple of minutes. She was beginning to worry and decided to get him out of the building.

"Ok, that's it. Get up," she ordered him. He looked up again and this time confused.

"What?"

"Get up, I'm taking you away from here," she told him. He obeyed her instruction and grabbed their coats.

"Hey, we're you two going?" Deakins asked, heading over to them. He glanced at their desks. The papers from the case were still there untouched.

"You two haven't done anything yet. Get back to work," he demanded to them.

"Please, Captain, we need air," Alex insisted, giving her pleading look she gave him all the time. She gestured towards Bobby. He glanced at Bobby then Alex. Deakins suddenly understood why she was getting him out. He heard about how he was yelling at more at himself than anyone else after the killing of Julie's father.

"Ok, only for an hour," he told them.

**Diner **

"Coffee and salad thanks," Alex ordered, handing the waitress the menu. Bobby glanced at her and then the menu, then at the waitress.

"Tuna sandwich and a root beer, thanks," he told her, and gave her the menu. The waitress left and Bobby sat back in the booth.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked her, looking her in the eyes. Alex gave eye contact.

"Because you needed some time out of the office," she answered to him. She looked down at the table, trying not to look so suspicious.

"You wanted me to talk about today," he murmured, half angry and half depressed about how she got him out of the comfort of the office. He titled his head getting her eye contact again. He caught her eyes and lifted them back up to face him.

"Bobby, I'm not one of your damn suspects," she hissed angrily, glancing around, making sure no one could her them arguing. "Don't treat me like I don't care, I do care," she added, furiously to him.

"It was my fault, if I didn't con her into speaking to her father he wouldn't be dead," he argued, closing his fist.

"He deserved it though and plus Julie agreed to it," she shot back.

"What does that matter?"

"How am I supposed to know?" she hissed, trying to draw attention to herself. Some people were staring at them. The waitress gave them their meals. They both thanked her quickly and went straight into the conversation again, like they were a couple trying to keep an embarrassing conversation quiet.

"This is not a fight between me and you," he shot back angrily and stood up.

"Whose fight is it against then? You and Julie? You and her father?"

"No," Bobby murmured and sat down.

Alex suddenly realized something; his eyes were far away, he was drifting further away from her. She put her hand on his. Although his hand was larger than hers, he felt like a small child taking his mothers hand when he was seven.

"Talk to me, please," she pleaded to him, softly. He looked up at her. His eyes were brimming of small tears. The sight of his face made her realize he was very alone, alone in his own world. Where everything had to be right, everything had to perfect.

"Sorry," he whispered to him.

"I'm here for you. You know that do you?" Alex said, holding his hand, and squeezing it.

"Thank you," he gave her a smile. "Yes, I know you're here for me," he added, squeezing her hand in response.

**Fin. **

**A/N: this is my first post ep I've written, so please review I never usually do post eps stories but I couldn't get the last bit out of my mind. **


End file.
